


Nuestro pedacito de Los Ángeles

by lilmuggle



Category: Internet Personalities, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Guimel, M/M, Veggerex, Wigetta - Freeform, drabbel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmuggle/pseuds/lilmuggle
Summary: "Este será nuestro pedacito de Los Ángeles... Y recordaremos todas las experiencias, personas y momentos vividos...""Tengo todo lo que quiero menos a ti y no quiero que acabe nunca, tu eres lo importante"





	1. Algo se acciona.

@WillyrexYT Admitidlo ya !!! #WiggetaEsReal   
  
@WillyrexYT Esas miradas NO son de amistad #Wigetta    
  
_ 'Quien me manda a mi meterme en Twitter' _ pensó Willy.   
  
Últimamente el tema " _ shipeo _ " le estaba incomodando más de lo normal, no es que le molestara, es que simplemente él apreciaba a Vegetta como un amigo y nada más, solo un amigo, o eso se había estado repitiendo como un mantra a sí mismo desde hacía un tiempo...   
  
Ese día habían decidido salir a dar un vuelta Willy y Vegetta, cosa que no hacían muy a menudo ya que siempre estaban liados con los vídeos y a penas se veían a la hora de la comida. Como ellos ya habían comentado como curiosidad alguna que otra vez, hablaban más por skype que cara a cara en la vida real y si le preguntasen a Willy no era exactamente lo que se había imaginado cuando decidió ir a Los Ángeles con Vegetta pero aún así le estaría profundamente agradecido de los meses que llevaban allí, porque había sido el único que a pesar de que le hubiera dicho que era una locura el mudarse tan lejos, había ido con él hasta la otra punta del mundo, a un sitio del cual lo poco que sabían estaba basado en un mero videojuego.   
  
A Willy le entristecía el hecho de que les quedase menos de 5 meses en aquella casa ya que el alquiler iba a llegar a su fin y aunque desde un principio sabía que el vivir en Los Ángeles iba a ser efímero no quería aceptarlo aún, si fuera por él se quedaba otro año más pero tenía trabajo pendiente en España y hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su familia.   
  
-Willy, ya estoy listo, ¿salimos? -dijo Vegetta entrando a la habitación de Willy el cual se encontraba sentado frente al ordenador como de costumbre.   
  
-Si, si un segundo que dejo el vídeo subiendose. -dijo Willy empezando a ponerse de pie para coger una chaqueta.   
  
-¿Es el de Build Battle?   
  
-Si, el de esta mañana, ¿Vamos?   
  
Como cada vez que salían por Los Ángeles, que no eran muchas a decir la verdad, terminaban decidiendo dar un paseo por el Pier, desde la primera vez que lo visitaran se habían enamorado profundamente del lugar, había cierto banco en el cual les gustaba sentarse y relajarse con la ligera brisa del mar y con el sonido de la gente paseando de fondo mientras tomaban un helado o se ponían a hablar de viejas anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y vivían en Madrid.   
  
Se encontraban paseando al lado de las tiendas de souvenirs y los restaurantes del Pier. Decidieron entrar a una tienda más antes de ir a su rincón preferido ya que Vegetta había visto en el cristal del escaparate una cosa que le había llamado la atención, se encontraban dando vueltas por la tienda la cual era más grande por dentro que por fuera.   
  
-Mira Vegetta hay llaveros de animales y hay uno de una tortuga morada.   
  
-Es la versión mejorada de Trotuman, -dijo Vegetta jactandose mientras seguía mirando en las estanterías de la tienda.   
  
-Oye, Trotuman es perfecto tal y como es. -dijo Willy siguiendo la broma.   
  
-Willy ven aquí un segundo, -dijo Vegetta el cual sostenía de la mano dos pulseras idénticas de cuero negro, una compuesta de cuatro trenzas y la otra lisa.- Mira, a que son chulas.   
  
-Si, estan chulas. -dijo Willy observandolas sin prestar mucha atención.   
  
-¿Y si nos las compramos? Una para ti y la otra para mí.   
  
-¿Que dices Vegetta? -dijo Willy con su clásico tono monótono cuando no sabía si Vegetta estaba bromeando o no.   
  
-Que sí, que sí, como las pulseras de amistad esas de las películas, venga va. - Sin dejar responder a Willy, Vegetta fue al mostrador y pagó por ellas.   
  
Fueron caminando hasta el banco en el que solían sentarse. Ahora que estaba anocheciendo es cuando más bonito se veía el Pier, las luces se encendían y aquel paraje se convertía en, como solía decir Vegetta, "el típico lugar idílico".   
  
Estaban sentados con los pies apoyados en los barrotes de las vallas que los resguardaban del mar, mirando el paisaje, Willy sentía nostalgia incluso sin haberse despedido aún de esa ciudad.   
  
-Voy a echar de menos California -dijo Vegetta, mientras jugaba con la bolsa de plástico que le habían dado en la tienda de las pulseras y la empezaba a desmenuzar con los dedos.

-Yo igual. -dijo Willy volviendo la mirada al océano tras mirar a Vegetta brevemente.

-Vegetta… -dijo Willy dudando de sí mismo y de lo que estaba por decir, ellos no solían hablar de temas por el estilo si no estaban bromeando acerca de ellos. -La otra noche en el directo que hiciste, dijiste que Los Ángeles no era  _ tu  _ lugar, que no era  _ ese _ sitio especial para ti.

-Mmm sí ¿y qué? -dijo Vegetta mirando a Willy al cual notaba un poco extraño, y lo malo de todo esto es que lo había notado hacía unos días, no sabía de qué se trataba exactamente pero sabía que algo le estaba rondando por la mente a Willy.

-Pensé que te gustaba vivir en Los Ángeles.

-No es que no me guste, no me refería a eso, es más esta ciudad me gusta, no me desagrada, la encuentro bonita y un Pier así no lo encuentras en España. -dijo Vegetta girandose en el banco donde estaban sentados, para mirar a Willy de cara.

-¿Entonces? -dijo Willy mirando momentáneamente a Vegetta a los ojos, apartando la mirada rápidamente con la timidez que le caracterizaba.

-Me referia a que Los Ángeles no es un sitio en el que yo me veo viviendo dentro de 10 años, pero a la vez nunca se sabe, también dije, y es algo que mantengo, que cuando encuentre a  _ esa _ persona especial, me importará poco donde esté mientras esté con…  _ esa  _ persona. Ese será mi hogar porque no necesitaré nada más. -dijo Vegetta pensativo con la vista en su regazo.

-Dame la mano. -dijo Vegetta al cabo de un rato de silencio entre los dos.

-¿Qué? -dijo Willy ligeramente sobresaltado al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Vegetta.

Vegetta cogió la mano derecha de Willy y le puso la pulsera de cuero trenzada. Entonces él hizo lo mismo y se puso la lisa negra del mismo material.

-Este será nuestro pedacito de Los Ángeles, lo llevaremos con nosotros incluso cuando volvamos a España y así todas las cosas que hemos podido hacer y experimentar gracias a venir a vivir aquí las recordaremos cada vez que miremos a las pulseras. Todas las personas, todos los momentos y todos los vídeos. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene exactamente 1111 palabras ¿Casualidad?
> 
> Esto en un principio es un Drabble el cual también podéis encontrar en Wattpad (@asgaysasme) http://my.w.tt/UiNb/PdRj55o6sy
> 
> Es mío completamente.
> 
> Si veo que os gusta mucho lo podría continuar y convertirlo en una seríe pero eso ya depende de vosotr@s!! 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y espero escuchar opiniones varias y criticas constructivas!
> 
> Chao amores


	2. Simplemente amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo mucho el escuchar la canción "To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra"  es un clásico y la escucho mucho a la hora de leer y escribir. Me encanta ♡

_Ama como puedas, ama a quien puedas, ama todo lo que puedas. No te preocupes de la finalidad de tu amor. **-Amado Nervo**_

   
“Nos estamos distanciando,Willy”

“La distancia no es un problema, Vegetta”

-

“Que bonito, como tú”

“Yo no quiero que esto se acabe nunca, Vegetta”

“¿Yo o youtube?”

“Tu, tu, Youtube es lo de menos, tu eres lo importante”

-

“¿Qué estoy pensando ahora mismo?”

“Que me quieres”

-

“¿Piensas en mi, Willy?”

“Pienso en ti todos los días”

-

“La cama huele a ti, Willy”

“Tu si que hueles a mi”

-

"Tengo todo lo que quiero menos a ti, Vegetta”

-

'Lo mato, yo lo mato. Tiene un morro que se lo pisa. Llevo días rayado con el tema y aún así me dice todas esas cosas, de verdad que ya no sé si lo hace por hacerse el gracioso cuando grabamos, si le gusta liar a las personas que ven los vídeos o si me quiere liar a mi, pero cada vez es más difícil no pensar en ello.'

Willy se encontraba en el gimnasio ejercitando los pectorales ayudado de una máquina de gran volumen que consistia en traer en frente suyo dos brazos mecánicos.

Desde que viniera a Los Ángeles había ido algunas veces al gimnasio con Luzu el cual era un habitual por allí pero nunca había ido él solo, esta era la primera vez. La causa había sido la necesidad de desahogarse, no aguantaba ni un minuto más estar sentado en el escritorio sin nada que hacer después de grabar los vídeos del día, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado en no se le ocurría mejor forma.

Tras estar una hora y media en el gimnasio decidió que ya era suficiente y se fue a las duchas, se despojo de las ropas sudadas y se metió debajo de la lluvia artificial notando como sus músculos se relajaban y le empezaban a pesar los ojos del cansancio.  
Salió, se secó y se vistió para tomar rumbo hacia la casa que compartía con la persona que le quitaba el sueño por las noches para su desgracia.

Al abrir la puerta principal se encontró con Vegetta dormido en el sofá del comedor, tenía un aspecto relajado con una barba de tres días en su calmado rostro, Willy se obligó así mismo a apartar la mirada de aquella escena. Nunca había negado ese tipo de sentimientos hacia nadie, pero nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a algo así.

Desde el comienzo de su adolescencia se dijo a sí mismo que no se fijaría en cosas que él consideraba triviales, como podía ser el género de una persona, a la hora de enamorarse, aunque luego más tarde notara que la química que tenía con las mujeres venía a ser prácticamente nula, y que en las clases de Educación Física en el colegio no podía evitar observar la anatomía de sus compañeros en lugar de babear por las chicas como hacían el resto de chicos.

Pero lo que tenía con Vegetta era platónico, eran amigos y les gustaba grabar vídeos a pesar de que no pasaran demasiado tiempo juntos salían de vez en cuando y se lo pasaban bien. Pero ahí terminaba todo, o eso se repetía una y otra vez Willy.

Si alguién le preguntase si había estado observando los labios de Vegetta más atentamente de lo normal o si se reía de todo a pesar de que no tuviera gracia alguna, lo negaría rotundamente. Seguía siendo él mismo y no, definitivamente no se le escapaba alguna que otra risa nerviosa cuando Vegetta insinuaba cualquier cosa más que una simple amistad a la hora de grabar las series que compartían.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sonaron dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Willy antes de que un Vegetta con cara de sueño entrara.

-Hombre, Willy ¿A donde te habías ido, compañero? -preguntó Vegetta mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba tumbado su compañero de piso.

-He ido al gimnasio - dijo Willy sin apartar la vista de su teléfono.

-¿Estaba Luzu? Me podrías haber despertado que hace días que no lo veo.

-No, he ido solo. -Respondió Willy fingiendo desigualdad.

-Hey, chiqui... Hace días que te noto raro, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba lo que Willy odiaba, que le pusiera motes y le tratase de una manera cariñosa para luego bromear sobre ello en los vídeos, pero a pesar de haber cogido manía a esta costumbre no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda cada vez que escuchaba a Vegetta poner esa voz melosa que apenas parecía un susurro para sus oídos.

-Mmm si, tranquilo, no pasa nada. -dijo Willy incorporándose en la cama.

-Willy, en serio, llevas bastante tiempo comportandote asi, a mi no me engañas yo sé que a ti te pasa algo, no me mientas. - dijo Vegetta mirando a Willy atentamente esperando un respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres con ' _comportandome así_ ' ?

-Pues a qué estás más callado últimamente y no sé te noto como distante a veces, es como que te metes en tu propio mundo y es difícil sacarte de él, es más en este último mes no hemos salido a penas y casi no nos vemos para comer y echo de menos a mi _amigo_.

Amigo, siempre amigo, pero Willy también se refería a él como un amigo, entonces ¿Porque le molestaba tanto cuando lo decía Vegetta? ¿Porque le sabía tan agrio? ¿Porque hacía que el estómago le diera un vuelco?

Era consciente que hacía un mes que llevaba ignorando esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le gritaba que estos sentimientos podrían ser una señal de algo más, ¿Porque tenía tanto temor a admitir que a lo mejor podía sentir algo más que una simple amistad hacía Vegetta?

-He estado pensando demasiado, perdona, es que se me ha juntado todo, ando bastante liado con los vídeos últimamente y en dos semanas iré al evento de Youtube L.A y habrá mucha gente y estoy algo nervioso. -Willy se levantó de la cama mientras decía medias verdades, sí, estaba nervioso por el evento pero no era lo que le había estado carcomiendo por dentro día sí y noche también.

-Ven, dame un abrazo,- dijo Vegetta mientras se ponía de pie en frente de Willy acercándose lentamente con los brazos extendidos.

Vegetta rodeó la cintura de Willy con sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo hacía él mientras un Willy dubitativo hacía lo mismo rodeando los anchos hombros del mayor con sus brazos y escondiendo ligeramente la cabeza en el cuello de Vegetta e inhalando su familiar aroma, ese al que olía su habitación y su ropa, sus sábanas y su todo, ese aroma embriagaba las fosas nasales de Willy cada vez que se acercaban un poco más de lo normal.

Cerró los ojos atesorando ese abrazo como si fuera el último. Cuando se separaron sus caras quedaron a centímetros la una de la otra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUARA!!! JAJAJA OS DEJO CON EL HYPE 
> 
> Pero si veo que os gusta lo subiré bastante a menudo.
> 
> Al final creo que lo convertiré en serie!!
> 
> Chao amores


End file.
